


Merry Newtmas

by stardustednewt



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustednewt/pseuds/stardustednewt
Summary: This is some fluff to cheer y’all up since that new trailer probably hit most of us in the feels.





	Merry Newtmas

It was Christmas, Newt’s favorite holiday and he was currently baking Christmas cookies before Thomas got home. He sighed, smiling dreamily as he thought about Thomas, his current fiancé and soon-to-be husband. Thomas was all Newt could want in a man. He was kind, gentle, funny, sweet, and protective. He had these cute little moles and messy brown hair that always stuck up like he had just gotten out of bed. Newt sighed, looking out the window. He hoped Thomas was coming home soon, he didn’t want the cookies to be cold. 

Newt managed to get the cookies in the oven and set the timer for 10 minutes. As he stood up, he noticed the heavy snow falling outside. Worry overcame him and he bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth. Now he was REALLY worried, and not just about the cookies being cold. 

The two boys lived in an apartment in New York City. Thomas was a neurosurgeon, so they lived quite comfortably. Newt, however, was technically a “housewife”, staying home, baking and cleaning. He did work at a little bookstore a few blocks away but only a few days a week. Thomas had been totally okay with Newt’s decision and he was also totally okay if newt had ever decided to go back to school to shoot for something bigger. But right now, he was happy with where he was at. He was 25, with a handsome fiancé, and a beautiful apartment that had a beautiful view of the city, especially at night. 

The problem with living in New York City, though, was that it was a pain to go to and from places, especially if it was snowing. 

Newt sighed, biting a nail, before spinning around and heading into the living room. He sat on the couch, welcoming their cat, Whitey, onto his lap. He was quite comfy, with one of Thomas’s hoodies on and a pair of sweatpants, but he really wished Thomas would get home faster. 

Newt eventually felt his eyelids drooping. He tried so hard to stay awake, he had to get the cookies out of the oven after all, but eventually, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

 

——————————

 

Newt slowly woke up, sniffing as he smelt fresh cookies. His eyes snapped open, remembering the cookies he was baking. He shrieked when he came face to face with Thomas, the man he had been waiting for in the first place. 

“Tommy!” Newt yelled happily, holding his arms out and making grabby hands. Thomas chuckled and pulled Newt in for a hug, kissing him on the forehead, temple, and cheek, before finally landing one on his lips. “I missed you so much, babe. I even made cookies but they’re probably burnt now...” Newt pouted, trying to look over Thomas’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Ise. I got home in time to save your cookies.” 

Newt grumbled at the nickname. “Please don’t call me anything associated to ‘Isaac’, I hate my name. It should be a sin to name your child ‘Isaac’.” 

Thomas chuckled, grabbing Newt by the waste and pulling them both up into a standing position. “I think Isaac is a great name,” Thomas mumbled before kissing Newt. 

“Please just call me newt or any other pet name,” Newt pleaded once Thomas pulled back from the kiss. 

“How about I call you my little elf since you kind of look like one.” 

“Shut up, Thomas,” Newt grumbled, pulling away from Thomas and stomping into their kitchen, Thomas trailing behind him. 

“Oh c’mon newt, it is kind of funny...and true.” 

“If you call me little elf I will never ever have sex with you again.” 

At that, Thomas shut up and sat down at the kitchen table, waiting for newt to present his cookies. 

After about five minutes with no cookies, Thomas tried to catch a glimpse of what newt could possibly be doing. 

“What are you doing?” Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow when he didn’t receive a response. 

After another 10 minutes, Newt finally walked over to the table, setting the cookies down. Thomas gasped and stood up, the chair squeaking loudly as it slid across the floor. 

“You’re not joking,” Thomas asked, looking at Newt with pleading eyes. Newt put his hands on his hips and shook his head. 

“Why would I bloody joke? Merry Christmas, Tommy.” 

Thomas kissed newt and the two completely forgot about the cookies that spelt out ‘IM PREGNANT.’


End file.
